Angelus Errare
by bfcat
Summary: (Thanks to Lizette Faith Reyes for title!)Also has a bit of angst later. summary inside. Enjoy! (Chp.5 re-written!!)
1. captured, rescued, and ditched?

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross or Sailor moon. (Duh!)  
  
Summary: what if Porre and the Negamoon made a deal? The inner senshi(excluding Usagi and Chibi-usa including Mamarou) got captured by Porre soldiers. Now, the outer senshi have to find a way to go to the Chrono Cross world (Another world) and save them, while the inner senshi must get the dragon tear from Steena, but why and how? And what's wrong with Dario?  
  
A/N: I'm amazingly bored. And while I was amazingly bored I just happened o think of a RPG I am currently near beating. (Chrono Cross) It's usually during these times my muse decides to never leave me alone, so I figured I'd just write this cause..Well like I said I was amazingly bored. Need I say more? Anways here's the first chapter.  
  
"Setsuna! This is all MY fault! The outer senshi and Mamo-chan are gone because of me! It's my entire fault! I wasn't strong enough." Usagi sobbed to the outer senshi and Chibi-Usa.  
  
".Usagi, it wasn't your fault. I'm sure.we'll find them. You'll see! Just you wait." Michiru said comfortably. She just sniffled but nodded, her mind stuck on what happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Flashback)  
"Usagi Watch out! There's to many! We're fighting a losing battle! Get out of here, before they find you, too! GO!" Rei fiercely yelled as she shoved Usagi out of the way from an incoming bullet. She let out a grunt of pain as it buried itself in her arm's flesh, "Go, now Usagi! You're my princess, and I will protect you. Run!" She said weakly as she walked toward the soldier in blue. She shot a fireball at him killing him immediately while another snuck up from the left. Usagi watched in horror as the soldier knocked Rei unconscious and carried her off.  
  
"...No.."She muttered in horror Rei's last sentence still ringing in her head.  
  
"Run!" She tearfully watched them take Rei away. Then, she ran away from the battle and away from her friend's captors.  
  
~Mamo-chan, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makato, please forgive me!~ She thought as she ran. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(end flashback)  
  
"Norris! Why did you call me here?" Glenn asked as he gestured to the heavily guarded Porre building. Norris just gestured for him to follow.  
  
"You'll see." He said as he led Glenn to the prison cells. The two walked in silence each busy with their own thoughts.  
  
"General Norris!..I presume you've taken a Dragoon prisoner, eh? HA! What's to be expected from the great General Norris!" A jail guard said with a grin. Norris, in a moment of panic, quickly pretended to have Glenn's hands tied behind his back. The two friends exchanged glances. Then Glenn started to struggle wildly.  
  
"Filthy Porre scum! Let go of me at once and I MIGHT let you live!" Glenn exclaimed as he continued to struggle. Norris punched him in the stomach. The Dragoon's eyes widened in pain as he lurched forward and his body went limp. Norris grinned as the guard let him into the cells.  
  
"That's right, general Norris! Give them Dragonians some beatings! THAT ought 'a keep him in place!" The guard said with a smirk. Norris just nervously nodded and dragged Glenn through the dark narrow hallways. Completely ignoring the empty cells his eyes roaming left and right looking for something.  
  
"..Think you can stop dragging me now, Norris?" Glenn mumbled as he looked at his friend with an arched eyebrow. Norris just shook his head.  
  
"No, the other guards will get suspicious. Now shut up and pretend to be unconscious, again! We almost got caught by that other guard!" Norris hissed. Glenn just rolled his eyes and let out a bored sigh as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Ohhh..my head." Mumbled Makato as she sorely got up from her laying position on the damp cold cell floor. She was surprised to see the whole inner senshi already up and in the same cell.  
  
"..Hi guys, what's up?" She asked. Rei just nervously looked around.  
  
"Dunno, but Mamarou's not here." Rei said as she continued to look around the cell.  
  
"Not to mention the younma seem to keep a close eye on our cell..where ever we are." Ami said quietly.  
  
".Usagi safe?" Minako asked. Rei nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I made sure of that." She said with a sigh. Makato looked around just noticing something.  
  
"..Hey guys...how come we aren't transformed?" she asked. The rest of the senshi nervously exchanged glances while Makato looked for her brooch, "...It's..NOT here!!!" The tall brunette exclaimed as she frantically searched for her brooch.  
  
"Makato, they took them, somewhere. The younma started taunting us about it when we first woke up." Ami said with a sigh. She just looked at everyone in disbelief.  
  
"What?! Where?!" She exclaimed. They all just shrugged.  
  
"Dunno, what we do know is it's somewhere in the Sea of Eden whatever the hell that is." Minako sourly muttered. They all stayed silent until they heard some approaching footsteps.  
  
".Looks like the younma are coming in to check on us.again." Rei sourly muttered under her breath. Then, much to their surprise, they saw the younma fly past them ramming forcefully into the wall with a loud *SMACK!*  
  
"..Whoa.what just happened?" Minako asked. They all just stayed silent unsure of what to expect.  
  
".Hello? Hellloooooooo? Anyone here? Anyone at all?" they head a voice come from the left of their cell.  
  
"...Here!" Rei hesitantly said. They saw two guys run up to their cells. One of them had the same uniform as the ones that attacked them in the first place while the other had a strange armor and a white bandana on.  
  
"Oh good. Well then, best get you all out of here while we can, ne?" Norris said as he walked over to the unconscious younma and groped around for the cell keys. While he did that Ami looked over to the other one.  
  
".What was that?" She asked. The one with the white bandana turned to them with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"What was what?" He asked.  
  
"You know..That spell! That spell that knocked those y-...monsters off their feet!" Makato exclaimed. He just shrugged.  
  
"Just you basic green element spell really. It's called Aeroblaster. Very useful way to silence your enemy without causing to much confusion or chaos." He explained. Norris let out a triumphant "HA! Found it!" and unlocked the cell door.  
  
"C'mon! Before those monster things wake up." Norris said as he gestured for them to follow him and Glenn. The senshi didn't budge. They just narrowed their eyes suspiciously at the two.  
  
" Wait, before we go with you WE have a question.or questions actually. Why are you helping us? And who are you?" Ami said sternly. Norris let out an exasperated sigh and raked his hand through his hair.  
  
"Name's Norris, I'm helping you all because I no longer support the actions the Porre army is committing." He said quickly. Then, the other one bowed formally to them.  
  
"My name is Glenn, I, unlike him, am from a different army called the Dragonian army and I came to help Norris." He said quickly.  
  
"Good, now that that's all settled let's go! We'll give you all a more detailed explanation LATER." Norris hissed. The senshi still seemed a bit unsure about everything but nodded and followed the two through the maze like corridors.  
  
"Any leads as to where they are?" Usagi asked softly as she saw Setsuna appear from the Time Gates. She sadly shook her head.  
  
"No, it's strange. I can't find a trace as to where the Negamoon, those soldiers, or the inner senshi are. It's as if they disappeared or were never here in the first place." Setsuna said with a grim tone of voice. Michiru sadly sighed.  
  
"And my mirror doesn't tell me anything. It's just..blank." she said. Haruka looked sadly to the quiet Usagi.  
  
"..I told their parents of their disappearances. I think they have their suspicions I didn't tell them the truth. Thankfully, they didn't ask me about it." Haruka said tiredly. They all went silent listening to the laughing voice of Hotaru and Chibi-Usa from outside while they played tag.  
  
"...Dario, do you know where Glenn is I need to speak with him." Lord Viper asked. Dario got a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Hm? He didn't tell you, Lord Viper?" He asked. The Viper shook his head no, "Oh..well he went off to Porre. He said his friend, Norris needed him for some emergency so he was going to see what was wrong." Dario explained. Lord Viper just sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Honestly, as those two keep in touch I'm surprised one or the other just joined the same army." He muttered, "Oh well, what can be done? They saved the world together I guess that made they're strange friendship stronger.wonder if the Porre army is suspicious of Glenn every time he visits Norris as we are of Norris every time he visits us." Viper mused to himself as he walked toward his study. Then he stopped and looked behind him to Dario.  
  
"Oh, if you see him, tell him I need to see him the study now, okay?" He asked. Dario nodded. Viper nodded back and continued to walk towards his destination.  
  
"Damnit! There just HAD to be trap near the EXIT!!" Norris muttered as they ran down the streets of Porre from the angry mob of soldiers.  
  
"Atleast.I'm.getting.my.exercise!" Minako panted as they ran. They all just looked at her oddly but didn't say anything. Glenn just looked at Norris.  
  
"Norris, you did think of SOME kind of escaped plan for this situation, right?" Glenn asked. He nodded.  
  
"Yup, it should be here ANY minute now." Norris said.  
  
"Urr..How much longer do we have to run?!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"A little bit longer according to Norris!" Glenn said as he pointed to Norris. Suddenly, Norris grinned.  
  
"Here!" He exclaimed. They all just looked at Norris.  
  
"What? There's a shack..please don't tell me the plan was to hide in a SHACK!" Glenn exclaimed as they continued to run toward the shack. Norris just rolled his eyes.  
  
"No! the shack holds.Draggy's!" he said. The senshi and Glenn blinked in confusion until Glenn got a look of sudden understandment.  
  
" Ohhhhhhhh! I see, heh, good plan." Glenn said with a snicker. The senshi looked at each other clearly not getting the concept.  
  
"C'mon! We'll show ya'!" Norris exclaimed as the two ran into the shack. They gasped in shock as they saw about 50 dragons of all shapes and sizes in fences. Glenn jumped in some random fence and untied the dragon in there. He continued to do this while the others watched until all the dragons were free. Then, he picked 7 of them and lead them to a person one by one as fast as he could while Norris and Makato sealed the door shut.  
  
"Okay, everyone get on their dragon. Don't worry about steering, I'll take care of that." Glenn said as he easily hopped on his dragon. The others carefully did the same. Glenn nodded his approvement, "Good, the plan is you all open the door while I release ALL the dragons in the compound with this one switch over here." He said as he pointed to the lever on his right, "It should release all the dragons. They will more then likely stampede over the soldiers giving us time to get out of here, right Norris?" He said. Norris just shrugged.  
  
"Actually my plan was we ride the dragons outta' here no questions asked, but this works just fine." Norris said. Glenn just shrugged.  
  
"Okay then, open the doors." He said as he rode toward the lever. Norris and Makato carefully got off the dragons, not knowing how to steer them, opened the doors, and carefully got back on their dragons. Glenn pulled the lever and the dragons were free! (Yey save the dragons!!) The mob of soldiers ran for their lives as they saw the stampeding dragons pouring out of the shack like a big tidal wave. Glenn gestured for them to follow his lead as he quickly steered the dragon toward the small boat he and Norris got earlier. To everyone's surprise the dragons automatically followed Glenn's dragon, so they didn't have to worry about steering. They all got off the dragons when they saw a shore and a small blue boat capable of holding 8 people. Glenn petted the dragons fondly and fed them some food he snuck out of the shack for thanks. Then, they took their leave and ran off to find their other dragon friends. He sweat dropped when he noticed everyone but Norris, who was busy getting the boat ready, looking at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"..How do you know how to ride and steer DRAGONS?" Ami asked. Glenn just shrugged.  
  
"Well, for one part I'm from the DRAGONian army. We kinda learn how to during training." Glenn said.  
  
"Boat's ready! Hurry and get on before the Porre army finds us, again." Norris said. They all nodded and got on the boat. Everyone was thankful; it was a motorboat, not a rowboat.  
  
"Man, so much has happened since just yesterday. Where only god knows where with a two guys we barely know that risked their lives to save us. You ask me they KNOW something and they're not telling." Rei said quietly. The group had managed to dock the boat at Arni village. Though, Norris and Glenn would've rathered docked in Termina, but they were all too tired. So, they rented 2 rooms in a small hotel there. The senshi had stayed awake because they had heard Norris and Glenn leave the hotel. They were still too suspicious of the two. Even though, the senshi told them their names, they still weren't too sure if they could fully trust them.  
  
"I agree. Why would a guy with the uniform of those other guys who took us HERE in the first place rescue us?" Minako exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"You sure you don't need provisions? After all, I don't think it's safe you use a Porre boat to dock in Termina. They'd get suspicious, right?" they heard a feminine voice ask. They quickly peeked outside in the hallways and were surprised to see a girl their age talking with Norris and Glenn.  
  
"Well.I don't think they'd mob us or anything." Norris said.  
  
"They will with your uniform, Norris!" she said fiercely. Glenn nodded in agreement.  
  
"She is right, Norris. People would probably try to get in our way if you are still wearing your Porre uniform." Glenn mused. Norris just sighed in defeat.  
  
"Fine, whatever. But I don't have anything else to wear." He pointed out. Leena just shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry! I'm sure my mom has some of my dad's old clothes. They look like they'd fit on you." She said. Norris just shrugged.  
  
"Alright then. See ya', Leena." Norris said as he entered the room. Leena smiled and waved then she turned to Glenn.  
  
"Oh, Norris! Could you come back out? You're surprise visit made me just remember something!" Leena suddenly exclaimed. Norris came out, "Sorry, but I just remembered. I'm going to visit Kid and Serge in Opassa Beach. Maybe if you guys finish whatever you're doing right now, you could come visit them. Especially you, Norris! You NEVER visited me or Serge ONCE! Atleast Glenn's visited once.Eventhough it was for a mission but he still visited!" Leena exclaimed. Norris just sweat dropped.  
  
"umm..alright. I promise I'll visit soon, alright?" he asked tiredly. She nodded and waved her finger in front of his face warningly.  
  
"And I'll keep you to your word, Norris! Or I'll send .PIERRE AND KARSH after you!" she said with a wicked grin. He shuddered at the thought of seeing Pierre AND Karsh under avoidable times..okay maybe Karsh was a bit unavoidable..and the two would NEVER work together just to torture Norris...Oh well, miracles happens(or in Norris's case disasters).  
  
"Okay, night!" he said as he walked back in the room. Glenn said his goodbye as well and closed the room door behind him. Leena just walked off whistling to herself leaving the senshi to wonder about things.some more.  
  
"Wonder who that was." Minako mused. They all just shrugged while Ami let out a soft yawn.  
  
"We better go to sleep soon. Judging by the way they were talking, we're going to a lot more traveling. They nodded and managed to find a place for everyone to fall alsleep in their small room.  
  
"Hey! Wake up! We're going to be leaving in 30 minutes! Be ready!" Norris yelled through the door. Then, he left to get some provisions from Leena. Glenn had agreed to stay in the hotel to make sure the senshi didn't try to run away or anything. Finally about 15 minutes later the senshi came out of the hotel. They were surprised to see Glenn talking with an old guy.  
  
"So, Glenn, when did you come here?" He asked.  
  
"Late last night. We had a quick talk with Leena. And Norris is over at her house right now getting some provisions and new clothes." Glenn explained. Radius nodded.  
  
"I see. Where are you two planning to go?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, nowhere special. Just to Viper Manor. We plan on docking in the Termina port, which is why Norris is getting new clothes since people would get suspicious if he were to wear his Porre uniform there. Then, we're going to walk to the manor from Termina. I imagine we'd get there by Dusk." Glenn said.  
  
"Good good. I hear Dario is marrying Lady Riddel in a week, is that true?" he asked. Glenn nodded.  
  
"Yes, it seems Dario is going to be the new lord of El Nido!" Glenn said with a grin.  
  
"I always saw the potential in that boy. Anyways, how goes your training with the two Einlanzers?" He asked.  
  
"As good as to be expected. I have managed to synchronize the two when striking upon an enemy, but my speed needs work." He said.  
  
"Well, I'm happy to see things going so well, for a change. Take advantage of the peace and quiet that's what I always say! Don't get into to much trouble. And if you do, you know I'll be here to help as well as Leena and Poshul...and maybe Serge and Kid if they're visiting at the time." Radius said. Glenn bowed respectfully to him.  
  
"Well then, it was nice to speaking to you again, Sir Radius, but I must check on some.friends." Glenn said respectfully and politely as he left toward the hotel. He was surprised to see the senshi already out of the hotel looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. This just served to make them narrow their eyes at him even more.  
  
"Okay, last night WE saw and HEARD your conversation with that girl..and who's that other guy? And where are we?!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"...Well, first off, that girl is a dear friend of ours named Leena. And the other one is a man named Sir Radius. He's my mentor." He said simply.  
  
".Who's Dario and LADY Riddel?" Minako asked with emphasis on the word lady. He seemed taken back by the question.  
  
"..You don't know? Seriously?" He asked in shock.(Keep in mind he doesn't know they're from another world). They nodded.  
  
"Oh.well then..umm.Dario's my older brother. And he's a Dragoon Deva..you do know what a Dragoon Deva is, right?" Glenn asked with and arched eyebrow. They looked at him in complete clueless-ness, "Judging by your blank expressions, no. Okay Let's see..in the Dragonian army there's different ranks. There's your everyday Dragoon, then your spies, mercenaries, and Dragoon privates, generals, lords, captains, commander, and the Devas. The Devas are the best of the best. There are only 4 Devas out of the whole army. And as you can imagine you are greatly respected and trusted by the lord, as well as you get the choice of not having to live in a stuffy Dragoon's cabin! Got it?" he asked. They nodded, "Good, Lady Riddel is Lord Viper's daughter. Who ever marries her with Lord Viper's blessings is the heir to the Viper manor." Glenn explained. ,"Naturally Lord Viper will make Dario lord after the wedding, then Dario will probably elect his most advanced Dragoon soldiers and make them into Devas. But only if they went through the Deva training."  
  
"So, you're saying older brother is gonna end up being the lord of everything on this continent?" Minako asked in awe. He nodded.  
  
"But then, where does that put you?" Rei asked.  
  
"Nowhere! He stays the same! Why would anything happen to him just because Dario becomes lord?" Norris asked. Rei glared at him.  
  
"Well, I mean, doesn't he get special treatment or something?" Rei asked. Glenn shook his head.  
  
"Of course not, anyways, we had better leave now if we want to make to Termina before dark, ready?" Glenn asked. They nodded and left Arni village towards the boat.  
  
"Oh, Dario! I'm afraid I must leave. Father requests we talk." Riddel said with a slight smile. Dario nodded in understandment and watched her gracefully head towards her father's study. He smiled to himself and headed toward his room, oblivious to the troubles soon to come.  
  
"Whoa!! Termina's so.big!" Makato exclaimed. Glenn and Norris just shrugged.  
  
"Anyways, welcome to Termina.I guess." Norris said as he subconsciously pulled on his itchy sleeve. He ended up wearing blue pants, jeans probably, and a plain white shirt. He had kept his gun and his elements strapped to the same belt he always had on.  
  
"Yes, it was nice meeting you all. Be safe." Glenn said as he bowed to them and the two started to head out of Termina.  
  
".Hey wait!!! Where're you two going?! You can't just leave us here!" Rei exclaimed. Glenn just shrugged.  
  
"We took you here so Porre could not capture you all again for whatever purposes you were captured for in the beginning." Glenn said, "Now, it is time we take our separate paths. You all can keep the boat, if you wish." He said. Then, the two left towards the manor leaving a very pissed senshi behind.  
  
"..I knew we shouldn't have trusted them! Dirsty sleazebags!" Makato exclaimed. The two made a point to ignore her.  
  
"Now what're we gonna do? The only two people we knew just up and left and us! Where do we go now?" Minako asked in a hopeless voice.  
  
"..Why don't we go to .The Sea of Eden. That's where our brooches are, right?" Ami asked. They're faces lit up in renews hope.  
  
"Go Ami! It's perfect! And we even have a boat now, too!" Minako said jumping up and down in joy.  
  
"Well, since we know what we're gonna' do, let's explore! We need provision and stuff, right?" Makato asked. They all nodded and set out to explore the vast wonders of Termina.  
  
A/N: I made the first chapter surprisingly long. Oh well, please R&R thanks! 


	2. We all learn something new everyday

Disclaimer: I don't anything and that goes for ALL of my chapters to come.  
  
A/N: Whoa, I didn't expect this story to get even 1 review!! Which it did! Actually I'm planning on completely rewriting it. But from now on, I'm gonna make this story LONG!! Enjoy!  
  
The senshi decided to wander around Termina..so they did.  
  
"You know, I've been thinking, why would the younma hide our brooches in some sea? I mean, is it on some island or something? And well, where IS the Sea of Eden anyways?" Ami asked. Minako just shrugged.  
  
"We'll find the brooches even if it takes a few weeks or more! Besides, we can always find some guide or something to show us where the Sea of Eden is, right?" Minako suggested. Rei shook her head.  
  
"Yeah right, like some complete stranger would take us to some place for FREE." Rei pointed out. They stopped and sighed at the hopelessness of it all.  
  
"YA' FRUITCAKE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TA' TELL YA'?! GET YIR FRUITY ASS OUTTA' MY ROOM!" a voice exclaimed. They sweat dropped when they saw A guy there age with a BIG floppy hat and blond hair getting chased by some purple haired guy.who was wielding a battle axe.  
  
"..What the hell?" Muttered Makato.  
  
"YEY!!! Go Karsh! Go Karsh!" A small group of kids chanted as they watched the scene unfold. The senshi stood dumbfounded as they saw the blond haired guy beg for mercy.atleast they think it was begging.  
  
"Sir Karsh, for a Deva you certainly are quite a barbaric! You must be refined and graceful like a beautiful flower not rabid and savage like a wild beast!" Pierre said. Karsh glared at him.  
  
"I don't know if ya' noticed but 'wild and savage beasts' have a tendency to be able to HURT their enemies. If you wanna be 'refined and graceful' go visit Mikki and Nikki and join the Radical Dreamers!" Karch exclaimed. Pierre frowned at him.  
  
"Hmph, I will be a Deva and I will show you!" He said. Karsh snickered.  
  
"Yeah right, a wee fruit like you? Hmph, I'll believe that when ya' do a wee task like...Enter the Sea of Eden's ruins and go fight FATE by ya' self!" Karsh exclaimed. Pierre glared at him while the senshi exchanged surprised glances.  
  
"Did he just say 'Sea of Eden RUINS?!'" whispered Minako. They nodded, unsure of what to say. They looked around and noticed the kids had gone off somewhere else.  
  
"..Ahem, umm.excuse me, but uhh..could you help us?" Ami asked quietly. The two abruptly stopped their argument and looked at them.  
  
"..What do ya' want?" Karsh asked, plainly annoyed. Pierre, upon seeing future girlfriends, smiled charmingly at them.  
  
"Why, what can I help you with, fair ladies?" He asked as he bowed politely at them. Karch just rolled his eyes at Pierre's 'charm'.  
  
"Umm.well..we couldn't help but overhear your uh...argument. Do you all know the way to the Sea of Eden? We're kinda'.gonna' head over there." Rei nervously asked. Pierre had an expression of surprise while Karsh's expression turned to suspicion.  
  
"The Sea of Eden? Why the hell do ya' wanna' go ta' a place like that? For the FROZEN FLAME perhaps?" Karsh asked, waiting to see their reaction to his question. They just gave him confused looks.  
  
".Umm.no. Actually, we're looking for this family heirloom that some thief stole and hid there, before you ask, No, we're not ALL related, my friends are here to help.me." Minako nervously explained. The senshi eagerly nodded their heads in agreement. Pierre dramatically cleared his throat and struck a dramatic pose.  
  
"Well um..seeing as you all need my help so desperately I, the great, future Deva, noble knight, and heroic Pierre, will help you. After all the job of a Deva IS to help people." Pierre declared. Karsh hit him upside the head with the butt of his Axe.  
  
" What the hell do ya' mean 'the job of a Deva?' Ya' aren't even Deva! Hell, yir not even a Dragoon!" Karsh exclaimed with an annoyed expression on his face. Pierre glared at him.  
  
"Umm.Ahem!" Ami politely coughed to get their attention. The two looked at her with an annoyed expression.  
  
"What?" Karsh snapped.  
  
"Well, are you gonna' help us, Pierre?'' Rei asked as she turned to face Pierre. He grinned at her.  
  
"Why, how could I refuse such.beautiful faces such as yours?" He said. Rei just rolled her eyes. To their surprise Karsh started to snicker.  
  
"What's so funny, Karsh?" Pierre asked with a glare. This served only to make Karsh laugh some more.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! YOU?! Lead THEM, to find the RELICS?! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Karsh exclaimed as he continued to laugh. The senshi looked at him, confusion in their eyes.  
  
".Why's that so ridiculous?" Minako asked.  
  
"Be-Because! That fruit cake doesn't even KNOW where the relics ARE! Much less the way to enter the Dead Sea WITH the relics! Only Steena, the priestess of Guldove, and Orhla, the other priestess of Guldove, know where the relics are! They're the ones who hid them, and.and..Pierre wasn't even there when those two set out to fight the dragon gods for the relics! Only HIGH-RANKING Dragonian and Porre soldiers know. So, HE doesn't have the slightest CLUE as to where they are!!!" Karsh said as he continued to laugh hysterically. The senshi glared at Pierre.  
  
"Is that true?!" Makato demanded. Pierre gave them a sheepish look.  
  
"Uhh.well.um..I was gonna ask my dear friend..SERGE!!!" Pierre exclaimed. Karsh looked at him strangely.  
  
"Serge? Who the hell's that? Another fruit cake?(A/N: Will be explained in Author's notes!!)" Karsh snickered. Pierre had a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"Actually, I have no clue where that name came from." He muttered. Karsh stopped snickering and looked at him oddly.  
  
".Right. Anyways, if you all are still hell bent on going to the Dead Sea, I recommend ya' go to Guldove and visit the Priestesses there. If they find yir cause worthy, they might tell ya' where the relics are..and they can tell when ya' lie. So don't." Karsh said. Then, he walked in the small blacksmith's shop behind them. Pierre bowed and quickly headed towards the nearest inn leaving the senshi just standing there.  
  
".Uhh..ok. Well, at least we know where to go." Ami pointed out. They just shrugged and headed towards their boat to try and catch some fish from the sea. (Remember they're poor.)  
  
A/N: Ok, as sad as it is, I just beat the game. (I just got the game too). So, I found out about the whole memory loss thing. So, here's my explanation. It will be explained throughout the story!!!^_^ So, I'll make the explanation in the plot. And please R&R I beg of you, and give me an idea for a story title!!! Only one person has! Which I thank you Lizette Faith Reyes 


	3. Help has arrived!

A/N: Ok, I decided to use Lizette Faith Reyes's title. About the pairings, here they are, Makato/ Glenn Michiru/ Haruka Usagi/ Mamarou Hotaru /Van Karsh/ Minako Dario/ Riddel ?????/ Dario(Very short time) Rei/ Pierre Ami/ Norris And that's all of em'. I'll TRY to atleast put all of the characters from CC into this Fanfic. Wish me luck! ^_^ And, yes, the Outer senshi will be in the story LATER. For now, they won't really be mentioned that much, or at all till that time. So, anyways, here's the next chapter. R&R, thanks!!  
  
"Uggh...We've been here for two days, and we're YET to get all of our supplies, money FOR the supplies, AND a guide or map TO That Guldove place." Rei sourly muttered as they trudged through Termina.  
  
"..Hey, Mister! You look like an explorer! Could you-" minako started as she noticed a guy that seemed to be bragging about his travels. He turned to them, and paled.  
  
"..Ooohh, no ya' don't! You could give me 10,000,000G and I wouldn't go NEAR the Dead Sea, so don't ask!!" The man exclaimed, cutting Minako oof, and promptly ignoring them.  
  
"..ooh, great. Now they all think we want to go to the Dead Sea still." Makato mumbled.  
  
".Don't forget the ones who DO stay around and listen always ask for a price too." Ami pointed out. They all groaned and continued to trudge along.  
  
"..Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your mumblings. Can I offer you my assistance?" A voice asked. The senshi spun around in surprise, and deadpanned when they saw a 12 year old boy with dark purple hair and glasses was the one who asked.  
  
"..Uhh.listen kid, we're serious, we're not going on some 'treasure hunt'. Now, run along and play." Minako said as she shooed him away. He just smirked at them.  
  
".Well, I noticed you all seem to be poor, lost, and clueless. Plus, you all seem to be headed toward Guldove, right? I know where it is. I've been there tons of times, and, I've started to practice my map-making skills long ago. So, I have a map of then world." The boy explained, "But, since you all don't seem to need MY help, I'm gone. I'll just wait for Korcha to come back to Termina, he'll take me, for free." He said simply as he started to walk away. The senshi, except Ami, closed their eyes and gritted their teeth in annoyance.  
  
".I can't believe I'm saying this." Minako muttered under her breath, "WAIT! We need your help!! Please help us!! Please, We're BEGGING you!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"..Begging? To me? Someone younger than you? Wow, that's cool. I mean um.Ok then. My dad's an artist, so he makes a lot of money. Enough for provisions too. Plus a boat, if you don't have one." He said with a cheery grin.  
  
"..Um..Thanks, we already have a boat, but how do we know your map Works?" Ami asked. He just shrugged.  
  
"..Map-making skills help improve my skills as an artist. So, while I traveled the world with my dad once, I made a map, and we followed it. So, as you can see, because we're here, it worked." The boy explained. Then, he held out his hand.  
  
"Oh yeah, my name is Van." He said.  
  
".Ohh.uhh..Right. I'm Makato, this is." makato said as she introduced everyone. He nodded in acknowledgement to all of them.  
  
".Ok, We'll leave first thing tomorrow. Don't worry, you really don't need much provisions just to get to Guldove. It shouldn't be TO long." He confidently said.  
  
" If you like, you may all stay in my house. It's kinda big, so , there's more than enough room." He said. The senshi exchanged glances, and nodded to his kind offer.  
  
"Ok, thanks." Rei said with a small smile. The small group walked through Termina, past the bar, past the fortuneteller, and passed a very familiar blacksmith shop.  
  
"..Hey guys, isn't that where that Karsh guy lives..or something?" Minako asked as they walked by the Blacksmith shop.  
  
".Yeah, it is." Rei said. Van looked at them oddly.  
  
"..You've met Sir Karsh, and yet, you refer to him by his name only? Do you all know him personally or something?" Van asked as they headed towards the big, looming, white mansion.  
  
".No. We kinda just met him last night.why did you refer to him as 'Sir Karsh'?" Ami asked.  
  
".?! You don't know?! Sir Karsh is one of the 4 Devas! Not to mention the best friend of our soon to be Lord Dario! The legendary Deva!" Van exclaimed. They looked at him in surprise.  
  
".Really? That's..um.grand." They nervously said.  
  
"..Hey umm...Van-san, where exactly do you live?" Makato asked as she noticed they were walking towards the mansion. Van shrugged.  
  
".The big house in front of us. See it?" He asked as he pointed to the mansion. The senshi stopped in surprise.  
  
".BIG HOUSE?! That's not a big house! That's a mansion!!" Rei burst out. Vans just sweat dropped.  
  
"Yeah well, it's still my house." He said. They eyed him oddly, but didn't comment.  
  
"Man, I've always wondered what it was like to sleep in a mansion! Man, this place is bigger than Setsuna's house!!" Minako said gleefully.  
  
"Yeah, anyways, we're here." Van muttered as he opened the door to the vast living room.  
  
"..Wow. this is gonna be SO cool." Makato sighed, "Now all I need is a cute guy." She said mischievously. The senshi just rolled their eyes and looked around.  
  
" Dad!! I'm home! I've brought some..friends! They're gonna take me to Guldove tomorrow. So, I'm gonna be gone tomorrow." Van yelled as he headed up stairs, followed by the awed Senshi.  
  
"..Ok son, that's great. Be back by dinner!" Came the muffled reply. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"I'll tell him later, when he's not painting. He listens then." Van said. Then, he pointed to a long narrow hallway full of doorways.  
  
"Here, each one of you can get a room. I plan on leaving once the supplies get here. So, be ready." Van said as he walked away. The senshi stood silently in the hallway.  
  
" ...Whoooo!! We're in a mansion!! This is so cool!!! I call this room!!" minako squealed as she ran to some random room and opened the door.  
  
"..I take it you all are making all the ruckus." An amused voice said. They turned to their left, and were surprised to see a man with short blond hair and a pointy nose looking at them strangely. Rei narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.  
  
"We were invited here. Who are you?" She asked. He just gave them an odd grin.  
  
"My name is Dario."  
  
A/N: Whooo! They finally meet Dario! What will happen? And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about our missing prince!!^_^ 


	4. Notice from Author!

Okay, as some of you might have noticed, I changed the name from "Angelus Errare" To "When Angels lose their way". Why? Well, It turns out another Author already has this as a title for another CC story, so, I didn't want to look like I was copywriting their title or anything. That's why I changed the title from  
  
"Angelus Errare" To it's translation, "When Angels Lose their way". Either one, they're bother from the same person, so, Say thanks to Lizette Faith Reye!!^_^ Also, the title WILL have to do with the story, for those of you who were wondering. ^_~  
  
-Bfcat 


	5. A secret revealed

"...Dario? We've heard that name before..." Minako mused to herself. Dario just arched his blond eyebrow.  
  
"..Minako, it's Glenn's brother, remember, the guy who's supposed to be 'the future lord of El Nido' or something like that." Ami informed a baffled Minako. The long blond haired girl sweat dropped as she remembered.  
  
"Oh yeah..how did I forget that?" she quietly asked herself. Dario just gave them all an amused expression.  
  
"You all know my brother, Glenn?" He asked surprised, though, something in his eyes told Rei he knew that all along.  
  
"..Yeah." Rei carefully said. Before anybody else could say a word, a skinny man came running towards them with a painting.  
  
"Sir Dario! Does this fit Lady Riddel's taste?" The painter asked as he gave the legendary Deva a medium sized painting of Termina. He looked it over carefully and grinned.  
  
"Yes, this will do quite nicely. Here, for your exquisite painting." Dario said as he handed the man a small bag of gold. The painter eagerly nodded his head in thanks and ran off.  
  
"Well, I must be going now. It was nice meeting you all." Dario suddenly said as quickly left with his new painting leaving behind a bewildered senshi.  
  
"...Okay...umm...well, be better go to bed now, right?" Ami said.  
  
"Yeah, that Van kid said we'd leave once he got the provisions. My guess is he's gonna try and make us leave early." Rei said.  
  
"WAIT!!!" Minako exclaimed rather loudly. She nervously laughed when she noticed the odd looks she was getting from her friends.  
  
"Uhh.well..it's just...I'm hungry, and we haven't eaten anything yet." She said sheepishly. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Geez, Minako, you're starting to turn into Odango-Atama." Rei muttered. Everyone fell silent until Ami thought of something.  
  
"Speaking of Usagi, we still haven't Mamoru." She said.  
  
".Aw crap, that's right! We haven't even looked for him! How could we forget about him missing so easily?!" Makato exclaimed, "Damn, we've been to busy trying to find our brooches..I can't believe we forgot about our own prince!!!" Before anyone could reply they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey!!! I noticed you still haven't gone to the dining room yet. Aren't you guys hungry?" Van curiously asked. The senshi quickly dropped the conversation, not wanting their newfound "guide" to overhear, and quickly nodded their heads.  
  
"Starving!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"..Well, if you were 'starving' why didn't you come down and eat earlier?..Geez, I'll never get you people." Van muttered as he gestured for them to follow him. Meanwhile a lone figure exited the streets of Termina, and was on there on way to Viper Manor.  
  
"...Hmph, they're the 'great' sailor senshi? They shall be no problem for me." Dario smugly said as he walked through the near endless fields of grass and monsters.  
  
".Hn, don't get cocky, Deva. They're tougher then they look. Get rid of them while you can, understand, Dario?" Jedite (Did I spell that right?) coldly asked as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere from Dario's left.  
  
"Humph, I don't take orders from you, Jedite. You're nothing more than a mere weakling...like them. I can easily kill them, and those who get in my way."  
  
"..So you say, but words are nothing compared to actions." Jedite said. Dario stopped and glared at the gliding general. Dario stopped walked and looked at Jedite from the side of his eyes.  
  
"Are you challenging me, weakling?" he snarled.  
  
"No, I'm just stating the plain and simple, human. Besides, Her highness wouldn't like it if her 'future king' failed a mission." Jedite sneered.  
  
"....Tell my beautiful queen to come visit me in the manor. I will be more than happy to see her. Got that, general?" Jedite glared at the proud Deva and disappeared to give the message.  
  
"Hmph, I'm surrounded by weaklings." Dario mumbled.  
  
"Glenn! What took ya' so long? We thought you were killed in Porre!" Karsh exclaimed as he saw Glenn and Norris going through the manor's gates.(it's not night anymore.) Glenn just grinned while Norris tried to avoid eye contact with the axe wielding Deva.  
  
"Karsh, I'm glad to see you too. Where is Lord Viper, I must speak with him about Norris." Glenn explained. Karsh's grin disappeared as he noticed Norris.  
  
"..He's in his office, but, why are ya' taking' this Porre scum with ya'?" Karsh asked. Norris glared at Karsh when he said "Porre Scum", but didn't say anything.  
  
"Karsh! Norris is no longer a part of the Porre army, so, he'll be living in this manor whether you like it or not. So, get used to it, Karsh. He may even become a Dragoon, if he wishes." Glenn sternly said. Karsh just shrugged.  
  
"Huh, I say, if you're a Porre soldier, you're one for life!" He said as he left. By this time Norris was gritting his teeth and clenching and unclenching his hand.  
  
"..Come on, Norris."  
  
"Hm? Oh, right. You won't mind if I slug Karsh next time I meet him will you?" Norris asked. Glenn glared at him.  
  
"Yes, you'd be GIVING him a reason to slug you back. Just.don't do it."  
  
"Fine, but, if you don't mind me asking, did you mean it when you said I could become a Dragoon?"  
  
"Yeah, but only if you want to. I'm sure after that mission we had together, he'd be more than happy to make you a dragoon." Glenn explained. Norris just grinned.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"...HEY!! WAKE UP!!" Van hollered down the hallway where the senshis' rooms were. Rei just walked out of her room, already ready to leave, much to Van's surprise. Ami came out shortly after, a bit groggily, but still ready to go.  
  
"..Where are your other friends?" Van asked as he looked around. Ami yawned and pointed to the bathroom.  
  
"They're probably getting ready.."  
  
"...HEY!! THERE'S NO SHOWER!!! OR WATER FAUCET!!" Minako shrieked. She ran out of the bathroom, a wild look on her eyes.( She still had her clothes on.) Van and the others sweat dropped while Makato walked out of her room, dressed and ready to go.  
  
"..Uhh..Shower? What's that? Same goes for that 'water faucet' thing," Van curiously asked. Rei quickly ran over to her friend and clamped Minako's mouth shut.  
  
".Eh heh heh heh heh heh.she's still a bit tired, you know? Now, Minako, get you bow, and came back out, ok?" Rei said with a fake smile plastered on her face. Minako shot Rei a strange look, but complied with Rei's request.  
  
"..Umm...well, I have the provisions, now you all just have to tell me where your boat is so we can load it on. You don't need to worry, it's not much for provisions just a small lunch. Guldove isn't too far from here." Van explained upon seeing the slightly worried expressions on the senshis' faces. Minako came out with her red bow in her hair with a sour look on her face.  
  
"Geez, can't even take a bath." She muttered as the exited the mansion.  
  
A/N:Writer's block gone! I added stuff to this chapter. See, told ya' I'd re-write it! ^_~ anyways, for those of you who didn't read the original chp.5, about the title, I decided this, I'll hold a vote. The choices are, the one I have now, or the old one, Angelus Errare. I'll end the voting time when chapter 7 comes out. Thanks, and please, R&R!! 


	6. flashbacks and interruptions!

~thoughts~  
  
'..' Norris's subconscious inner voice, and you know the rest of the symbols..I hope.  
  
Lord Viper let out a dreadful sigh as he noticed the mountain of paper work piled on his polished wooden desk. He looked up in surprise as he heard a soft rapping sound from outside his door.  
  
"...Come in." he said. Glenn and a nervous Norris hesitantly stepped in. Lord viper arched his eyebrows as he saw the Porre commander, "What brings you here, Glenn, Norris?" Norris looked down, suddenly finding the ground very interesting while Glenn rolled his eyes at his friend's shyness.  
  
"Lord Viper, you remember Norris, right?" Glenn asked. Viper nodded, "Well, recently, Norris has..well..why don't you explain it to him, Norris?" Glenn asked. Norris nervously nodded. (Try saying that 5 times fast. ^_^;;)  
  
"You see, it all started...." Norris began as he was about to explain from when Norris found about the senshi, and up to he and Glenn rescuing them, but, Lord Viper cut in.  
  
"Just a minute, if you please. I believe the Deva's should hear this." Lord Viper said, "Glenn?" he asked. Glenn nodded and ran out to fetch them. Norris nervously fidgeted about being alone with Lord Viper, who went back to signing papers, "no need to be fidgety, all will be fine." He assured Norris, not even looking up from what he was signing. Norris calmed slightly and waited for his friend to show up. Finally, Glenn came in with Karsh, Zoah, Marcy, and Riddel. Lord Viper gave Glenn a questioning look as he looked up from his papers.  
  
"Where's Dario?" he asked.  
  
"DARIO HASN'T SHOWED UP FROM HIS LATEST MISSION, BUT, THEY SAY THEY SAW HIM HEAD OUT OF TERMINA LATE LAST NIGHT. HE'LL PROBABLY BE HERE EARLY THIS EVENING." Zoah exclaimed. Everyone within a foot radius flinched at Zoah's voice while Lord viper, being the farthest away from Zoah, nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Zoah, now then, Norris, you may start your story." Viper said. Norris nodded, avoiding the Devas' piercing glares and started..  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Norris was peacefully snoozing on his small bed in his humble room, and was startled awake when he heard an impatient and constant knocking outside his door. He curiously walked up to the door and opened it, surprised to see one the main generals.  
  
"Norris! Come with me!" a big burly man ordered, ignoring the surprised and confused look on his face. Norris opened his mouth to ask a question, but decided against it, when noticed the sharp glare he was getting, and complied with the general's orders. They walked in silence until the blond commander noticed they were headed towards the winding stairway that led to the accursed (At least in Norris' opinion) dungeons.  
  
"Uh..sir, if you don't mind me asking, why are we headed towards the dungeons?" Norris asked. The general shot him an annoyed glare.  
  
"You'll see." he muttered as he kept on walking. He noticed they passed the usual cells that used to be full of Dragoons or mystics, before that small mission Porre and EL Nido joined together for, but, only for a short time of course. Instead, they headed toward a small hallway, with two soldiers standing guard on either side of the doorway. ~That's odd~ Norris thought to himself as he watched the general hold a whispered conversation with the two guards ~ That hallways usually never guarded unless they have someone IN there, but, that cells used for people like the Deva's, Lord Viper, Lady Riddel.or privates like...Glenn." He felt a sense of dread as he thought about it and quickly wiped it from his mind.  
  
~Why would Glenn or any of the Deva's be wandering around here?...Then again just because they were captured doesn't mean they were captured IN Porre..  
  
'But who said it was either one of them? It could be someone else, right?'  
  
Bah, who else could it be other than important dragoons?!  
  
'People liked Serge....'  
  
But why would they capture Serge and put him there?  
  
'They could have reasons for him. After all, he IS THE Chrono Trigger.....'  
  
But no one except me know about the Chrono Trigger except me!....  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
What do you think? How else could someone know?! ~ He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as the general got his attention.  
  
"C'mon, Norris." The general growled as he walked through the doorway into the hallway. Norris quickly ran to catch up with the grumbling general while the guards got back into position, blocking the doorway and Norris mentally smacked himself. ~Great, I was having a debate with myself. Joy.~  
  
"Hold it, hold it, hold it!" Karsh suddenly said, cutting into Norris's explanation, "You were havin' a debate with yirself?! Wha' kind o' psychotic freak ARE ya', and the hell is SERGE?! Pierre mentioned that name earlier! And what is a chrono trigger?!(Member folks, they lost their memories about the whole adventure) I say he shouldn't be in the Dragoon Army!" he sweat dropped when he noticed the glares he was getting from Lord Viper, Glenn, and Lady Riddel.  
  
"Karsh, I'm sure it will explained later, right?" Glenn growled in warning. Karsh sighed while Norris got a uncertain look.  
  
"Actually, I don't know who Serge is myself, or what the chrono trigger was. I think..I was having a 'subconscious' conversation and my subconscious somehow knew what the chrono trigger is and who Serge is....but I don't KNOW...ya' know?" Norris explained.  
  
"..Nope." Karsh said. He sighed when he noticed the glares..again, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, you don't know, go on." He muttered. So, Norris continued with his story.  
  
(Flashback again) The general seemed to be grumbling something about...monsters?  
  
"Monsters? Monsters! Like, what kind?" Marcy asked. Riddel smiled pleasantly at the little blond girl.  
  
"I'm sure it will be explained, go on Norris," Riddle kindly said.  
  
"What?! I get threats and glares when I interrupt, but she gets nothin'! NOTHIN'!!!"  
  
"Karsh!" Viper barked. Karsh went quite while occasionally mumbling about "injustice" and "if it was Dario who did it.", but everyone ignored him, while Marcy stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Continue, Norris." Viper said. Norris nodded.  
  
(flash back) He shot the general a confused look, but didn't dare comment. Norris looked around the cells, but none were guarded, all were empty, he felt a sudden sense of relief wash over him before a thought entered his mind. ~Then why is this place guarded, and why are YOU here?~ He mentally cringed and decided not to celebrate yet. After all, Porre always had extensive underground dungeons to confuse enemies. Left, right, straight, right, right,..  
  
"How can ya' go 'right right'?" Karsh asked. Norris's eyebrow twitched while Glenn drew one of his Einlanzers.  
  
"Karsh!" Glenn snarled as he hit him on the head with the flat part of the blade.  
  
"OW! That's no way ta' treat yir elders!" Karsh growled as he rubbed the painful lump on his head.  
  
"Ignore him, Norris, please continue, and Karsh, no more interruptions!" Riddel sternly said. Karsh mutely nodded and Norris, once again, continued.  
  
(flash back)..left, straight, where were they going? Finally, the commander stopped in front of a rusted steel door, a small window on the upper middle part of it. He peeked through and grumbled something about "damned monsters" again. Before he went in he warned Norris to stay put. Then, he walked in, and quickly closed the door before Norris could see what was inside. Curious, he peeked through the small window, then, his eyes widened as he gasped in surprise and instinctively pulled away from the window and slammed his back to the opposite wall, his horror filed eyes still fixated at the rusted steel door with the small window.  
  
"What in the 7 hells was that?!" Norris mumbled as he subconsciously tried to back away from the door even more, as if he could walk right through the wall his back was pressed to.  
  
"WHAT IN THE 7 HELLS WAS WHAT?" Zoah asked. Norris started to grind his teeth together while his eyebrow still twitched in annoyance.  
  
"I'm getting to that, Zoah." Norris explained. Karsh scowled.  
  
"No one hit HIM on the head with a certain EINLANZER!" Karsh growled as glared accusingly at Glenn.  
  
"Yeah well, no one EXCEPT you interrupted numerous times!" Glenn explained. Karsh growled while Zoah and Marcy quietly snickered..well, at least Zoah tried to be quite.  
  
"..Like, how can you try and walk through..a WALL?" Marcy asked, a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"It's a figure of speech, Marcy." Riddel kindly explained. Karsh growled, but didn't say anything when he noticed Glenn shoulder his Einlanzer and the glare he was getting from Lord Viper, "Ignore them, go on." Riddel said while Glenn and Karsh glared at each other. Norris sighed and went on, bracing himself for another inevitable interruption from the Deva's.  
  
(flash back) The general came back out, slightly surprised to Norris with that petrified and terrified look.  
  
"...You looked, didn't you." He said in more of a statement than a question. Norris just nodded dumbly, "Hmph, toughen up, they won't hurt you. They're our allies against El Nido and those Dragoons." He let out a harsh laugh, "not even the 'great' Sir Glenn or the 'legendary' Deva Dario can stop us with their inferior weapons and dumb 'elements!'..not even with their stupid leader, Viper." he snickered. Norris seemed slightly worried about this.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what, Karsh?" Norris asked.  
  
"Why were ya' worried, I mean, we're the DRAGOONS! We can beat ANYTHIN'!" Karsh said.  
  
"...Karsh, please stop interrupting." Lord viper said as patiently as he could. Karsh flushed in humiliation.  
  
"Sorry, Lord Viper. Go on...Norris." he muttered.  
  
(Flash back) "If you don't mind me asking, what IS it that they're guarding?" Norris nervously asked. The general looked slightly surprised.  
  
"What? Don't you mean, WHO are they guarding?" Norris nodded, "4 girls. Our new allies claims they have immense power and they're a threat ta' our cause, so, we decided to....thin the threats. We had one guy to, but, they took him somewhere else." Norris felt slightly nauseated  
  
"4 girls? How old?" he asked. The general shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, looked to be about 16 year old, they were pretty damn young!"  
  
".Were they cute?" Karsh asked.  
  
"..Ignore him and go on, Norris" Glenn said.  
  
(Flash back)"....I see." Norris said, "What is it that you wanted with me?" Norris asked.  
  
".Hm? Oh yeah, that, we chose you to make sure they don't escape. You have the brains and the brawns...weapon wise. We figured you'd be perfect, so, whaddya' say?" the general asked. Norris forced a small grin to his face.  
  
"Of course!" he immediately agreed, knowing he would be labeled a traitor if he was to refuse, and, he didn't want to be labeled that....yet. The general grinned at him and heartily slapped the smaller commander on the back.  
  
"Thatta' boy! I knew ya' wouldn't let us down!" He said with a grin. Norris weakly smiled back while a plan started to formulate in his head.  
  
"Uhh.general, what if someone like..Sir Glenn were to get captured, would he be put in the dungeon, or the normal ones?" Norris casually asked.  
  
"WHA'!? YA' BACK STABBIN' BASTARD! I BET THAT'S WHY GLENN TOOK SO LONG GITTIN' HERE! YA' TRIED TO CAPTURE HIM, DIDN'T YA'!!" Karsh accused.  
  
"Karsh, he was making a plan, now, like I said, STOP INTERRUPTING!" Glenn growled. Karsh backed away from the aggravated teen, after all, he WAS Dario's little brother, and master of TWO Einlanzers.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"..Sure you are. You're gonna interrupt in the next 5 sentences, I know it." Norris muttered. Karsh shot him a glare, but he ignored it and went on.  
  
(flash back)The general seemed to be thinking it over.  
  
"That's the guy with those 'legendary' swords, and the brother of Dario, right?" he asked. Norris eagerly nodded, "hmm..Yeah, I guess he would, but, it's not like YOU would try to capture him. You're to much of a softy to do that. One mission with him and your best friends, I tell ya'." He mumbled as they exited the dungeons.  
  
Karsh snickered, "If he wasn't Porre scum I'd probably like that guy." Karsh said. Everyone except the Devas glared at him.  
  
"Karsh...." Glenn snarled.  
  
".Woops, sorry, go on."  
  
"...what is that, the 10th time you've told me that?" Norris mumbled. Karsh glared at him and opened his mouth to retaliate, but his words died down when he noticed the death glares aimed his way.  
  
(flash back) Norris grinned to himself, and quickly left to his room to put his plan in action.  
  
Dear Glenn,  
How are you doing? I'm in need of your acquaintance immediately. Please, I beg of you. There's something wrong with the Porre army as of late, and, disturbingly enough, I think they've managed to get the top general to trust them, completely. I've had my suspicions for quite awhile, and, quite frankly, they have recently been proven. Meet me outside the usual bar, by the next full moon, alright? That should give you three days at the least. I'll be waiting, and I'll give you more detail then.  
  
Sincerely,  
Norris  
  
P.S. BRING LOTS OF POWERFUL ELEMENTS!  
  
"...You guys meet at a bar?" Karsh asked.  
  
"Yes Karsh, we do. It's the only I can go in Porre without having people glaring at me." Glenn impatiently explained.  
  
"Right, now then, where was I?" Norris thought to himself.  
  
"you were at the like, letter." Marcy reminder him. Norris nodded in thanks and continued, ignoring Karsh's mumbles of "Can't believe he forgot where he was..." and "Whhat's takin' Dario so damn long.."  
  
(Flashback) he put his quill down and examined his handy work.  
  
"This will have to do" he murmured. He walked outside, and spotted a slim messenger.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. Could you take this letter to Sir Glenn in Viper mansion, El Nido, as fast as possible?" the messenger nodded and took out his hand, palm facing upwards.  
  
"Money."  
  
"uhh..right. here." Norris said as he dropped some gold coins in his hands. The messenger counted them and nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"Alright, I should be able to get there, 2 days flat." The messenger said as he headed towards his boat.  
  
"..How much did ya' pay him?" Karsh asked, ignoring the aggravated glares he got from the usual people.  
  
"Does it matter?" Norris asked.  
  
"Of course! I wanna' know if he ripped YOU off, or if you ripped HIM off!" Karsh explained.  
  
"..Anyways.." Norris said.  
  
(Flash back) Norris bided his time by occasionally visiting the prisoners, making sure they didn't see him. He visited the dragon stables and tried to learn how to tame one in case his original plan off escape messed up and he had to resort to dragons... he failed miserably.  
  
All the Devas snickered at this, but didn't comment when they saw the glares.  
  
(Flash back) Finally, after a good 4 days of waiting, Glenn arrived. Norris had been politely declining to drink anything when the young dragoon had snuck up on him.  
  
"Ya' know, that's the problem with you Porre scum, you're so damn slow, and unaware. I tell ta' one of our trainees could out run ya' and sneak up to ya' fast than you can say Screw Porre." Karsh said.  
  
"...Karsh, do I have to hurt you...more?" Glenn asked as he got in a sloppy battle stance with the Einlanzer in his hand.  
  
"....Nah, that's all righ'! I'll jus' let good ole' Norris here finish his story, right?" Karsh asked as he did a fake grin towards Norris.  
  
"....Yeah right, anyways.."  
  
(Flash back) "Hey, Norris, what's the big emergency?" glenn curiously asked from behind. Norris jumped in surprise and quickly turned around with his gun pointed at Glenn.  
  
"....Trying to kill Glenn won't help, ya' know." Karsh muttered. The usual people glared at him while Zoah and Marcy continued to snicker at him.  
  
(Flash back) "Gagh! Norris!" Glenn exclaimed as he noticed the point of the gun aimed at his head. Norris quickly put the gun away when he realized who it was.  
  
"Oh, sorry Glenn. Guess I was a bit paranoid." Norris apologetically mumbled. Glenn just grinned at him.  
  
"Don't worry, now then, tell me about that problem of yours." Glenn coaxed. Norris sighed and explained everything about what he saw, the prisoners, and his plan.  
  
"I think, we can at least STUN the monsters with some powerful elements, and maybe a few leveled up basic elements. Glenn nodded in understanding and took out a small pouch.  
  
"Here, this is what I brought. Mostly yellow elements, but some green, red, blue, etc." Glenn said as he handed him the sack, "I've already equipped mine." Glenn added as he noticed the confused look on Norris's face.  
  
"Hmm..." Norris mumbled as he rummaged through the pouch. Finally, he got a few Bushbashers, Aeroblasters, thundastorms,(Was that what the element spell with the big thunderstorm was called?) Curepluses, Earthquakes, Deluges, and one Thundasnake summon, just in case, "What do you have Glenn?" Norris asked. He shrugged.  
  
"Aeroblasters, Bushbashers, Soja, Genie, tornadoes, and curepluses, Deluges, and magmablasts." Glenn said. Norris nodded.  
  
"Good, looks like we have a well rounded assortment of innates." Norris said. Glenn shook his head.  
  
"No we don't, we don't have any Blacks or whites. I never bothered to get any of those elements, most of the attack ones that non-white innate people could do were healing or weak attacks (I forgot if you can use holy as a non white innate color. I don't think you can.) and non-black innates could do some weak attacks, but that's about it. I never bothered to get much, except Photon beams and gravityballs"(The big black floating sphere, fell free to correct me people.) Glenn explained with a shrug, "and, Karsh is borrowing my only photon beam and my only gravityball."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Here." Karsh said as tossed the said elements to Glenn.  
  
"Bout time." He muttered.  
  
(flash back) "So then, Norris, who has convinced you that they've..got the top general wrapped around their finger?" Glenn casually asked as he cast a side-glance to him.  
  
"I honestly don't know them personally, no rumors either, but, whoever they are, they've managed to convince the Porre army to capture 4 16 year old girls from their village." Norris said, "I dunno' it's sounds fishy and like I said in my letter, I've had my suspiciouns it wasn't the general make half the orders for a few months now." Shrug, "Call it my intuition, or paranoia, but, it's made me decide this, I'm going to quite the Porre army under accusations of being traitor, so I can get them out. You know..go out with a...bang." Norris quietly finished. Glenn stopped walking and gave his friend a concerned look.  
  
"..." For once, Karsh was silent and had a stoic expression on his face, as well as the rest of the Devas.  
  
"...So like, is that why you're here? Because you've been..." She trailed off, knowing Norris would understand what she couldn't say.  
  
".Yeah, it is." He said.  
  
"Norris.." Karsh muttered, then, he grinned, "Well, whaddya' know, maybe there ARE exceptions in the Porre army." Norris looked at the grinning Karsh in surprise, then, he too gave Karsh a small smile.  
  
"..Yeah, I like, guess Karsh is right, there are exceptions. Always has been, always will. So I like guess, I wouldn't mind TO badly if you like, joined the Dragoon army." Marcy said. Zoah nodded.  
  
"YEAH, YOU HAVE THE QUALITIES TO BE A DRAGOON!" Zoah added. Norris grinned.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"Hey, hey, don't get all mushy! Just cause we accept you don't mean we're best firneds, like you and Glenn are, got it?" Karsh said.  
  
"He's got it, Karsh." Riddel said while Glenn gave him a secretive wink. Norris just gave him a perplexed look.  
  
"You see, Norris, Karsh is just saying that to keep his I hate Porre soldiers air about him. I mean, if he became friendly to quickly, people would think he was softy, right Karsh?" Glenn explained. Karsh nodded.  
  
"That's righ- Hey! Waitta' minute! No, that's not wrong! WRONG! I just TOLERATE him!" Karsh exclaimed. Marcy scowled at him.  
  
"Whaddya' mean 'I'?! you mean WE!" Marcy said as she pointed to herself and Zoah.  
  
"YEAH!" Zoah agreed. Riddel just patted a confused Norris on the back.  
  
"Dragoon's are a bunch of arrogant cocky soldiers." Riddel said while Glenn let out a "hey!" and the Devas snickered, "But the Devas are worse. They wouldn't dare have friendship like you and Glenn have, maybe a mutual agreement, but, nothing more." Riddel exclaimed. Now it was Glenn who snickered.  
  
"Ahem, I think we can discuss this later. Now then, Norris, could you please finish your story?" Lord Viper asked. Norris nodded.  
  
(Flash back) "Norris, you do know...you couldn't return to Porre once you do this, right?" Glenn asked. Norris nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but, those girls didn't do anything, it's just...not fair." Norris explained with some difficulty with putting his feelings into words. Glenn just gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Alright then, let's go." Glenn said. Norris nodded and the two were about to sneak in when a thought entered Norris' mind.  
  
"You know, instead of having to sneak and, we could pretend you were..oblivious to me...'capturing' you. We could act like I'm taking you on a tour through here, 'lure' you down to the dungeons, and pretend to have had captured you when we see the soldiers." Norris said, "It's much easier." Glenn seemed to think about it.  
  
"Yeah, guess it would work. Alright, then, we'll change the whole sneaking around part, but the rest stays, right?" Glenn asked. Norris nodded.  
  
"Right, the plan stays the same. We go in, you act oblivious, I act heartless I 'capture' you, you struggle, I knock you unconscious and drag you towards the people. Then we cast as few elements as we can to at least stun them, free the prisoners, and quietly sneak out of Porre and escape on the boat." Norris said. Glenn nodded.  
  
"Good, then let's go!" he said with a grin.  
  
"And so, we did our plan, but, it turned out once we saved the girls, we weren't able to knock the guards, who were guarding the hallway that was meant to hold the important and dangerous prisoners, unconscious in before they sounded the alarm. We ended up running like hell out of the military base, and Glenn herded the Dragons to stampede on the soldiers while we escaped on some other dragons. Went on the boat, stayed in Arni, ditched them in Termina, warned them not to go to leave El Nido, and left." Norris finished.  
  
"...I see. Well then, Norris, in honor of your noble actions, I invite you to be a private for the Dragoon army, do you accept, or do you wish to just live in the manor and do something un-military? Or perhaps just live in Termina or Arni?" Viper asked.  
  
"I...would love to serve you Lord Viper..but, I must ask one favor. I will teach the Dragoons how to use modern weapons like the gun, but, I won't give away military secrets unless it's absolutely necessary. I...still have friends who live there, ya' know?" Norris said. Viper nodded in agreement.  
  
"Then, I will give the job of teaching Dragoon Trainees..and Devas and privates how to use guns, and I did not expect you to rely secret Porre information, and am grateful you are willing to give it to us if you deem it necessary. No one will force you to give it to us." Viper said with a small smile. Norris bowed in respect.  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
"Glenn, could you please go find him a room of his own?" Viper asked. Glenn nodded and lead Norris out of the room. The devas prepared to leave too, but Viper stopped them, "You all are ok with this?" he asked. They nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't SEEM like much of a threat, and, I think Glenn's managed to convince Dario Norris is one of the good guys already." Karsh said.  
  
"Oh yes, that reminds me. Karsh, could you tell Dario of what has happened?" Viper asked.  
  
"Sure." Karsh said.  
  
"Alright then, you all are dismissed." He said as he waved his hand to shoo them off. The devas and Riddel left Viper to his paper work again, "It seems things mightbe getting interesting." Viper said to himself with a small smile, "About time."  
  
A/N:..wow, 12 pages. Now all my other chapters are gonna' seem short. Oh well, please R&R, thanks! 


	7. on the way to Guldove!

A/N: The first part of this story takes place during the time Norris was explaining everything, and, thanks for all the R&R's!! Now, enjoy!! (7-27- 03) I've rewritten this chapter since it was short and crappy.  
  
"Now then, were did you guys dock your boat?" Van asked as they headed towards the dock in Termina. The senshi stopped walking as they thought about it.  
  
".....Didn't we dock it on the other side of town?" Minako asked. Van sweat dropped.  
  
"....wow." he muttered as they turned around and continued walking.  
  
"WAIT!!! Minako, you're wrong! It was in the docks!" Rei said as she remembered. Van gave them an agitated look.  
  
"Did you or did you NOT dock it in the docks?!" he demanded.  
  
"..Uhh..oh yeah!! Rei's right!! We DID dock it in the docks!" Minako said sheepishly. Van and the rest of the senshi sighed and turned around, again, to walk to the docks, again.  
  
"Dario! There ya' are!" Karsh exclaimed as he warmly embrace his friend in a friendly hug. Dario just laughed.  
  
"Good to see you too, Karsh." He said with a grin. Glenn grinned and enveloped his brother in a brotherly hug once Karsh let go, "Glenn, how have you been?" he pleasantly asked.  
  
"Great! And now, Norris is part of the Dragonia army because he helped a bunch of prisoners escape Porre!" Glenn said with a big goofy grin. It was then Karsh noticed something.  
  
"Hey, Dario, what's with the paper square thing?" Karsh asked referring to the square package wrapped with brown paper he was carrying. The blond haired Deva grinned.  
  
"It's Riddel's wedding gift, from me, to her." Karsh just gave him a sly smile.  
  
"Heh heh heh, Dario ya' sly dog! I thought the groom or the bride weren't supposed to give each other gifts!" Dario shrugged.  
  
"It is to show how much I love her." Dario said. Glenn patted Dario on the back.  
  
"See, Karsh, if you ever want to get a girlfriend at the least, you should show how much you love them." Glenn said. Karsh glared at him while Norris and Dario managed to stifle their laughter.  
  
"Hmph, whateva'. Anyways," Karsh grumbled as he jerked his thumb to point at Norris, "Norris here is, like Glenn said, a part of the Dragonian army now. He did what Glenn said he did earlier and is now considered a traitor in hell, I mean in Porre. Lord Viper has let him become a part of the army under the job of...instructor on how to use guns and all dat other useless technological crap." Dario turned to Norris and beamed at him.  
  
"Congratulations!" he said. Norris gave him a small smile.  
  
"Thank you, and congratulations for your wedding." Norris replied. Dario respectfully nodded to him and left to talk with Lord Viper about the wedding. Karsh said a quick goodbye to Glenn and small grumble of, "See ya'" to Norris before leaving to go train the trainees.  
  
"Finally, we made it!" Minako exclaimed as the small group walked towards the small Porre boat. Van gave the boat a shrewd glance before dumping all the food supplies in.  
  
"Why do you all have a PORRE boat?" he asked. The senshi shrugged.  
  
"Loooong story, anyways, lets go!" Makato said. Van gave them a suspicious look, but got in the boat.  
  
"Let's see here, because this boat has a motor, I'd say we'd get there in what, 6-8 hours..if we don't get ambushed by pirates that is." Van said as he calculated the time to get there. The senshi sweat dropped.  
  
"Pirates?" Minako asked with a tinge of panic in her voice. Van nodded.  
  
"Yep." He said as he untied the boat from the dock. He quickly tunred on the motor and the boat glided towards the middle of the vast sea, "you don't really need to worry. Most pirates will just steal your stuff, then your home free, but, some DO steal your stuff AND take you in for slaves unless you do something for them or prove something to them." Van said with a slight shrug, "Don't worry, it's rare to run into a pirate these days anyways. With Porre and El Nido in war, they usually keep to themselves." He said upon noticing the panicky expression on their faces. The senshi decided to keep quiet and look around....at the nothingness of the sea.  
  
"Man, you'd at least think we'd see SOME fish!" Ami said as she continued to scan the waters.  
  
"Hey, I see something!!" Makato exclaimed as she frantically pointed to a strange veil of mist. Rei narrowed her suspiciously.  
  
"What is that?" she asked. Van stopped steering the boat to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
"....oh, that? That's the Dead Sea. No one can enter it without something. Though..I'm not sure what you need. They say the fortuneteller of Guldove knows, though." Van explained, "But, a lot a people don't go there, not even the pirates!" he went back to steering the boat in the right direction....away from the Dead Sea, "I must've miscalculated, The Dead Sea's to the East of El Nido, and Guldove is on the West....Weird. Even I'm not THAT bad at navigation." Van mumbled to himself as he checked the map. Ami peered over his shoulder to see the map.  
  
"This is a map of the world?" she asked. Van looked up from the map to look at her.  
  
"...Well, duh." He rolled his eyes and went back to studying the map. Ami continued to study it, trying to memorize every detail of the map for....certain future reasons.  
  
"Hey, where'd that mist come from anyways?" Minako asked. Van shrugged, still studying the map.  
  
"No one knows." He muttered. The senshi shared an uneasy glance at their future destination.  
  
"....They sure did pick one hell of a place to hide our brooches." Rei muttered. The senshi nodded in silent agreement while Van gave them a curious look.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something?" he asked.  
  
"....What's that island, over there?" Ami asked as she pointed to the small shell shaped island, trying to change the subject.  
  
"That? That's Marbule." Van said as he eyed her oddly, "Geez, you guys don't get out much, do you? I mean, who DOESN'T know what Marbule of all places look like?" The senshi glared at him, but he just ignored them.  
  
"....So, why should people know Marbule so well?" Minako asked after a moment of silence. Van just looked at them as if they were crazy.  
  
"You don't know?!" he asked, incredulously. The senshi gave him warning looks, "...Well, Marbule is the land of the Demi-humans. People are shunned there, just like Demi-humans are always shunned everywhere else....well, with the exception of Marbule....they also say a black dragon used to live there, but, people say it just....disappeared one day, like all of the other dragons in the world that were said to exist." Van explained. Minako blinked a little.  
  
"So....wait. If these Demi-humans are so disliked, then why do people give them an island, and whi is Guldove the only place they're accepted?" she asked. Van shrugged.  
  
"It's obvious, isn't it? No one wanted the Demi-humans in Porre, El Nido..not even the Mystics wanted their company on their land. So, the Demi- humans stumbled upon the land of Marbule. They figured it was the perfect place, and people didn't mind it at all, because it got rid of all the Demi- humans...until a man, who was fascinated with Demi-humans, came crashing in on the island. The lush scenery the island held, and all the natural recourses and elements astounded him. He was also highly offended by how the Demi-humans cast him glares and disdainful glances so much that as an act of revenge, he told people of what he saw. Naturally, people were livid that the Demi-humans had such a place, like El Nido. And now, plans of attacks are always planned and rejected until one of the main powers come up with a plan that will satisfy them, and scholars as well as historians predict when that happens, a war between Demi-humans and Humans will have erupted." Van solemnly said, "...Oh, and as for Guldove, the people from Guldove were cast away by Porre, El Nido, and the Mystics for one reson or another. They, like the Demi-humans, stumbled upon an island all to themselves. So, they have a sympathetic feeling towards the Demi-humans, and, I guess it developed into an alliance and friendship." Ami got a thoughtful expression on her face as she digested this new bit of information.  
  
"....Why do people hate these Demi-humans so much?" she asked. Van shrugged.  
  
"It's a stupid reason really. They hate them because they're different." Van explained with a sigh.  
  
"...Hey, is that El Nido again?" Makato asked. Van nodded.  
  
"Yep, we went the wrong earlier, so, we had to turn around. I'd say another few hours at the least." The senshi groaned while Minako started to eat her part of the food supplies.  
  
A/N: Wooo, nother' chapter done! Weee! Anyways, please R&R, and don't forget to cast in your votes for best title!! I moved the voting time to next chapter since.well..I haven't gotten any votes!!! (cept Lizette Faith Reyes I already know what your vote is. ^_~) and if anyone could please tell me how to use bold or italics on ff.net then please do!!! Thanks! 


	8. And the plot thickens

A/N: This story has gone on longer than expected……..though I never really do plan to far ahead in my stories. Ü Anyways, I'm thankful for all the feedback I get, and to my Beta' readers, Saidie Joyce-Myst Lady, Notorious Lizzie-chan and Lizette Faith Reyes, thankies kindly!!! ^_^ So then, here's the next chapter. Oh yeah, and since no one really voted, I just picked the title I liked best. So, Angelus Errare is my title. 

            "What is it you needed to see with me, Dario?" Viper asked as he signed some document. Dario just smiled at him.

            "The plans for the wedding of course," Viper stopped signing the documents and regarded the Deva with an arched eyebrow.

            "What? We already did that, before your latest 'mission' to get Riddel's gift." 

            "What?! Uhh……right, of course we did." Dario nervously said, which only earned another odd look from Viper. 

            "…….Dario, are you feeling alright?" he asked as he looked worriedly at his future son in law. 

            "………yes, that must be it. I think I might be a bit sick, but…….Lord Viper, how much longer till the Viper Festival?" Dario asked. 

            "You don't know?! Dario, that is the day of your _wedding!!" _ Viper exclaimed. Dario quickly shook his head.

            "No, no, I'm afraid you…….misinterpreted my question. What I meant was, how many more days left till the wedding, not the date of it. Things have been so hectic lately, and I feel……_eager _for the wedding so I can finally be with Riddel." Dario explained. The old lord relaxed visibly and grinned.       

"Good, I was actually afraid you forgot the date!" Viper and Dario shared a short laugh together, "I'm sorry, Dario. I should've known better than to think that way of you. Yes, I believe it is in just two days." Viper said. Dario grinned, and bowed to Lord Viper.

"Thank you, Lord Viper. I'm sorry for interrupting your work because of my slight blunder…….and sickness," Dario said with a respectful bow, "and if you could please tell Riddel I'm in my room resting if she asks you, I would be forever grateful, My lord." 

"No need to regard me with such respect, Dario. You are soon to be my son in law, and I could never ask for a better man to be my son in law and marry Riddel." Viper said with a slight chuckle. Dario nodded.

"As you wish…….father," he said with a slight grin before he left the room. Once Dario had closed the door, his grin had faded with a light sneer, "What an old senile fool." He muttered as he headed to his room.

"Ahh! Are we _there _YET?!" Minako impatiently asked as he head drooped to look at the water with a bored expression. Van glanced back at her with an annoyed glare.

"No!" He snapped, he once again went back to reading the map, furiously trying to find how he was navigating wrong while Ami and Makato were snoozing and Rei was casting the now very familiar veil of mist suspicious looks. 

"……..What if it _isn't _your navigating skills that keep on landing us here. What if it's that…….island?" Rei asked as she continued to stare at the veil of mist. Van looked up from the map in surprise.

"You mean the Dead Sea?" he asked in disbelief. Rei nodded.

"Well yeah. Everyone's always _saying _that place is cursed and stuff, right? I mean, isn't it atleast the tiniest bit….._possible_?" Van actually looked as though he was thinking about it while Minako rolled her eyes.

"Like an island can really do that? Rei, it's an _island_ not some man eating monster……or witch……or wizard." Minako pointed out. Rei just glared at her.

"Maybe, but all those 'brave' adventurous people who had traveled thi- the world, Minako were afraid….no, _terrified_ the mere _mention_ of that 'island's' name. Don't you think that's weird?" Rei asked. Minako still seemed unconvinced while Van watched them debate over it with some amusement, 

" If you don't mind me adding something…" he said. The two stopped glaring at each other to look at him in surprise while Ami and Makato slowly woke.

"Whas' goin' on?" Makato groggily asked. 

"……Hm? Why are we back at this place again. Haven't we moved yet?" Ami asked in surprise. Rei nodded.

"We've tried, but we can't seem to get away from this spot. No matter how long we run the motor in the opposite direction, we always end up _here_!" Rei muttered.

" Yeah, and Rei thinks the whole reason we can't get away from this spot is because of the Dead Sea." Minako drawled. Rei glared at him while Van let out a loud "COUGH!!" to get their attention.

"What?" Rei snapped. Van grinned and said,

"Well, it's just, no offense to Minako," he quickly put in, "I agree with Rei. I think it does have to do with the Dead sea, because, a lot of strange occurrences have been happening around it lately. Like, for instance, 2 scientists managed to get in the Dead Sea, no one knows how, but they did, and, they managed to actually exit it too. Well, they say, they found……evidence, that one of the scientists had already _been_ there. Her name was Luccia. She's a renowned scientist from Viper Manor, and she swears she has no recollection of going there." Van explained. The senshi gaped at him, but Van wasn't finished, "You know what? That's not all they found either. They also found evidence of the deva, Karsh, Lord Dario's younger brother, Glenn, and one other person, who we guess is little known, because know one can find them, yet, but, like Luccia, they swore that they had never been there before. The scientists had estimate times from when the traces or evidence was found, well, it seems the estimated time is about the same time the dragons mysteriously disappeared." He finished.

"…….So, why is the Dead Sea making us stuck here, does that mean….it wants us to enter?" Ami asked. The young artist got a fearful look on his face. 

"What?! No way!! I'm not stepping one foot in that place!" Van exclaimed, "You gotta' be crazy!!" Van, Rei, and Makato got into an argument about who was right and who was wrong while Ami and Makato wisely chose not to comment on either side. 

"…Hey Ami, I was thinking, maybe the Negaverse is behind this. I mean, the Dead Sea _is_ the place our brooches are hidden in, right? Isn't possible it's them?" Makato pointed out. The blue haired genius seemed to think it over before she looked away from the quarreling three and out on her visor.

"I'll scan this area for any negative vibes, then I'll send the data to my computer and see if your hunch is right" Makato nodded while Ami quickly scanned the area, then took out her computer, visor still on, and quickly transferred the data to the computer by connecting a small chord to the computer and visor. 

"Ok, let me see……." She muttered as she rapidly typed on her mini-blue computer.

"Dario, how nice of you to show up!!" A cheerful woman with black exclaimed. Dario just grinned and the two embraced. After the embrace Dario quickly shut the door while the woman shot him a pout.

"Dario-kun, what took you so long?" she asked. 

"I'm sorry, your highness, I was busy, I had to speak to the old man about the wedding." Dario said with disgust evident in his voice upon the mention of his soon to be wedding. 

"Oh, well, don't worry! Termina, and this dusty old mansion will all be gone before the wedding anyways!" she said with a grin. 

"I know, Nacrissa-chan." He said with an affectionate smile. She beamed at him and was about to speak, when a knocking interrupted their "moment".

"Dario? Dario, is that you? It's me Riddel!" Riddel said over the door. Nacrissa pouted again while Dario just got a malicious grin on his face and winked at Nacrissa.

"Come in, Riddel-chan." 

A/N: OOOhhhhhhh!!! The suspense………or maybe not. Anyways, please R&R, thanks!!! 


	9. Nightmare or reality?

A/N: ^_^ I had a strange Dario plot twist, didn't I? Oh well, that's not my main plot twist, ^_~ Oh, and I just found out Notorious Lizzie-chan and Lizzete Faith Reyes were the same people, go figure.Ü Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

            "Come in, Riddel-chan," Dario kindly said as he winked at the quietly sneering Naccrisa. Slowly, Riddel opened the door, and saw Dario waiting for her, a charming grin on his face. She smiled back and walked in, closing the door with a soft _`click`. _

            "Hello, _Riddel-chan,_" Nacrissa sneered, then, before Riddel could turn around to see Naccrisa, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck, and fell backwards, unconscious. Dario smirked at the slumped form of Riddel while shouldering his broad sword, and Nacrissa just grinned and clasped her hands together.

            "Wow, that was so cool, Dario-kun!" she exclaimed, "Let's take her back before some of those stupid dragoons get here!!" Dario just nodded and handed the eager Nacrissa Riddel.

            "Have fun, darling,"

            "Serge? Serge?! Wake up! SERGE!!" Kid exclaimed as she roughly shook a heavily sweating Serge. Slowly he calmed down while his eyes flickered open.

            "….Kid? Wha……why are we in Arni? Shouldn't we be at our island?"(Yes, I made Kid and Serge live on some uncharted island that is to easy get to from Oppassa Beach.) Kid just looked at him strangely.

            "Oi, Serge, are you feeling alrigh'? We're vistin' Arni, remember?" He slowly nodded, then, he gave Kid a long calculating stare.

            "Kid, where is everyone?"

            "……..Blimey, you sure you aren't sick? It's bloody 3:00AM, mate! No one's awake at this hour…..well, with the exception of you and me, but I only woke up because you were screaming bloody murder in your sleep, what happened?" Serge just looked out his window, unsure of what to say.

            "…….Kid, remember what I told you, about our adventure and stuff?" he suddenly asked. Kid seemed slightly surprised by the abrupt change of subject, but nodded.

            "Sure, we save two parallel worlds or something, right?" he nodded.

            "Right, well, before it all began…..I had a dream, lot like this one, except, I stabbed you…in Fort Dragonia…..and then…well….you know…." He trailed. 

            "Yeah, Lynx possessed you and stabbed me……..you dreamt me being stabbed and you didn't even warn me?!" she demanded. Serge just, once again, nodded.

            "Well, the reason I didn't tell you is because……I thought it was just some nightmare, nothing more, nothing less, but, I have to admit, I did get kinda' nervous once we started doing the same things we did in my dream. Anyways, this dream wasn't about you……it was about……Riddel and El Nido." Now, Kid was worried.

            "What was it about, mate?" she asked, trying to sound as calm as she could.

            "……Riddel, was in some weird room in Viper Mansion. Dario, and some strange lady were just watching her lying there, in some cell, as she starved…."

            "……Dario?! Aren't those two supposed to be bloody married tomorrow?!" she exclaimed. Serge nodded.

            "Yeah…that's why I'm gonna head over to Viper Mansion, because, once I saw this, I also Termina, and Viper mansion, in ruins. Everything was destroyed, Dario was leading these….monsters to destroy everything….and everyone, then…..Porre came, the monsters didn't attack them, and Dario wasn't anywhere, but Porre took over…..it was all over." He looked down and shook his head, as if he was trying to get the images out of his mind, "I…we…..it…we…have to do something! I have to stop it!" 

            "……Well then……should we tell the old geezer, Radius? Or Leena? …….Blimey even Poshul? I mean, they were in the bloody adventure as well, right?" he shook his head.

            "Not Leena, not you, not Poshul! Just Radius, I don't want you guys in trouble because of me, besides, someone's gotta' watch over Arni," he mumbled. Kid just glowered at him.

            "What was that, mate?! I'm goin' with you! Even if I have to follow you, I'm going!" she snarled, "Leena and Poshul can stay!" Serge opened his mouth to protest, but was silence by the dagger baring and death glaring, Kid.

            "……Fine," 

            "Now, Serge, I'm not sure why you want to get to Termina! You'll be missing the wedding, you know." Radius said, as Serge and Kid tried to persuade the ex-Deva to go with them.

            "No! You're not listening! There will be no wedding if we don't stop my dream from becoming a reality! Please!" Serge urged. Radius shook his head.

            "Serge, my boy, if Lady Riddel were to go missing, then we would have heard it by now." Kid fiercely shook her head.

            "No! Arni is so bloody far away from the main stream of population! People would have to cross the canyon, hell, the continent to get here from Termina or the Manor!" Kid pointed out, with a slight glare at the unconvinced Radius.

            "Serge, Kid…." He started.

            "PLEASE!" Serge desperately begged, "We need your help,….please, even if nothing is wrong, it's best we go and see, right? Better safe then sorry," he quietly finished as he gave Radius a pleading gaze, "Please." Radius fidgeted under the intense, stare, and sighed.

            "Alright, but when we find atleast on clue that nothing is wrong, we're gone." The two eagerly nodded while Leena watched the three.

            "….What's going on….?" She asked herself as she Serge and Kid run towards his house and Radius to his home as well. Her eyes opened in shock and her mouth made the shape of a perfect "o" as she let out a silent gasp, she saw Serge came out carrying a big black swallow that give her eerie feeling, and Kid came out with two daggers, both of them with dangerously sharp edges, not the dull used daggers she was used to seeing Kid with, and Serge obviously didn't have the plain weak swallow she always saw him practice with. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes in determination. She'd be damned if she let her best friends leave Arni without so much as a warning except a quick goodbye, even if Radius was going with them, she was going to find out what was going on.

            "Guys!" she practically yelled, the two jumped in surprise as they heard the barely contained yell, and saw Leena stomping towards them, "What's going on?! Where did you get those weapons?! Where are you going?! Why are you going?! Answer me!!" she fiercely demanded.

            "Leena, we must leave now, I'm sure Serge can explain everything once we get back, right, Serge?" Radius calmly said. Serge hesitantly nodded, and the group left, leaving behind a frantically waving Marge, and a confused and worried Leena.

            "I hate this!! Here we are, stuck on some stupid boat, and we can't go anywhere!!" Minako whined, "I at least thought I'd die with Artemis by my side, but noooooo, I'm gonna starve to death with you guys!" she sourly muttered. 

            "…..Artemis?" Van asked with a raised eyebrow.

            "My cat." 

            "Oh," Van sighed, as he boredly stared at the endless sea, to him, looking at El Nido was depressing, and looking at the Dead Sea was tempting.

            "…….Whoa, how come we don't have a boat like that?!" everyone looked at Makato weirdly, but she pointed to the vague outline of El Nido. Van sighed and gave it a look, he instantly paled, "…..We're dead." He muttered. 

            "Huh? It's a boat……we're saved, not dead!!" Rei happily exclaimed. Van just shook his head.

            "No, we're dead! That's a pirate ship!" 

A/N: A pirate ship……I wonder who it could be? Lol, anyways, the pairings will come soon, once they're all together, but they're not, so be patient!! Please!! And please, R&R!!!      


	10. another chapter!

A/N: Eh….It's been awhile since I've updated this one. Sorry, my computer's been giving me a MAJOR migraine lately, and school's been throwing projects left and right at me (Speaking of which I have yet to get started on my latest adv lang. Arts project…@.@;; for adv. Lang arts, they sure don't do many writings….damn damn damn damn damn damn…)…..anyways, I plan on making this chapter longer than usual as a sign of SORRY!! Enjoy, and please, R&R!!

            "This is bad…very bad! I can't believe someone kidnapped Riddel…. _now _of all times, they had to pick _now_!!" Glenn groaned to Norris as he buried his head in his hands, "Dario and Lord Viper are worried sick, and Karsh is exceptionally moody right now, and I can only imagine the pandemonium the news has caused with the townspeople in El Nido!"  Norris shot Glenn a sympathetic look.

            "I'm sorry I can't do anything…other than sit and watch, but," he let out a low withdrawn sigh, "the people of El Nido believe me to be the one took her, and, Lord Viper believes it best for me not to help…..does he suspect me of kidnapping Riddel?" Norris asked. Glenn shook his head; his hands still holding his head and effectively making his brownish-greenish spiky locks of hair even messier than usual. 

            "No, he just wishes to keep things as controlled and peaceful as possible….." finally, Glenn looked up and gave Norris a weak smile, "Funny," he murmured, "Lord Viper said the same thing to me as well." He lowered his head again, this time in shame, 

"Honestly…..I'm just saying that to convince myself that Lord Viper thinks that." He let out a small bitter laugh, "I am such a failure……I wonder what father would think of me. I am nothing but a mere shadow to Dario…..and now it seems they think I am untrustworthy, don't they, Norris?" the blond ex-porre officer shook his head in a negative reply, and sympathy for his friend. 

            "No, they do not think that, I'm sure what you said is true……and…he's probably trying to keep people from trying to question you about Dario's condition….that's all." He meekly tried to comfort him. Glenn said nothing and simply stared at the closed gates of the manor…. Things were taking a turn for the worse…. and that's never good….. Obviously.  

            "…. Pirates?!……ehh…HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Minako hysterically laughed, "That's a good one, brat! I mean, you can't be serious……we already can't move…and pirates?! Yeah right…." Everyone stopped staring at the increasingly closer pirate ship, and looked at Minako worriedly. Minako in turn, just continued to giggle, lost in her own little world. 

            "First I get stuck floating here…..then the pirates show up…now" he gestured to the giggling Minako, "this…" he glared at the senshi, "You guys are nothing but bad luck!" he accused with a glare. 

            "What?! US?! How do we know it's not you who's causing this current string of bad luck?! This kind of stuff has never happened to us before!" Rei snapped. 

            "…Eh…actually it has, Rei." Ami pointed out.  Van arched his eyebrow curiously at the group. 

            "It has?" then, a smug smirk appeared on his face, "See? It All your guys' fault! S'not my fault at all!!" 

            "…That's one big ship….. what do pirates normally do to people?" Makato nervously asked, trying to change the subject. 

            "Didn't I already tell you?" Van shrewdly asked, "They either torture you, take you in for slaves, steal all your stuff and feed you to the sharks, or challenge you to a battle for your freedom….or…something really cruel and mean like that." He grimly explained, "but I guess it could be worse." Van half heartedly said as he waited for the pirate ship to capture them and take them in as slaves. 

            "Huh?" Minako unintelligently said as she stopped her mad giggling, "and how could it be worse?" the purple haired artist shrugged.

            "Well, it could've been a Porre ship. If it was a Porre army ship, we'd be in even deeper shit right now." The senshi didn't even bother to look surprised by his language, "First off, if it was a Porre ship, we'd be taken in as prisoners' of war and interrogated so they could find some kind of information on El Nido." He casually explained. They gawked at him in disbelief.

            "But-but….. they wouldn't interrogate you!" Makato sputtered. Van looked at Makato with a puzzled look.

            "…. Why wouldn't they?" he asked. 

            "Well…I mean…you're just a kid! A kid! What good would a kid do for some army information?!" she demanded.

            "Well, who said they'd just take me for interrogation? They'd probably realize this, so, they'd take me for ransom reasons, and if Lord Viper, or my family doesn't pay up, I dye, that simple, so you see? Pirates are a bit better than Porre." 

            "Well, that's just great……ha ha ha HA!! We're all gonna' die in this place! Either that, or become slaves!! Whooo! The grand choices we have!!" she resumed her frantic giggling as the pirate ship got even close. Now, it seemed like a matter of minutes before it reached them. None of them had any doubts, the ship had spotted them, and it was coming to get them…… 

            "Serge, where did you get that swallow?" Radius asked after a few minutes of silence as they trekked the rocky path of Fossil Valley. Serge and Kid glanced at each other uneasily, both unsure of how to tell Radius of the truth…in a convincing non-farfetched way. Finally, Serge stopped walking and faced the ex-deva.

            "Well…. you see…." He muttered, unsure of how to put it, "Um…. Ok, Radius….. you were an ex-deva, and best friend with the legendary Deva Garai." Radius' eyes widened in surprise as he heard Serge, "And….. you were the one who killed Garai, after you became possessed by the legendary sword, Masamune." The elder's face-hardened as he regarded Serge with a glance that held so much  

            "And how….do you know that, Serge?" he carefully asked as he too stopped walking. 

            "Because, mate, you told us!" Kid answered. Radius regarded the two teenagers before him with a stoic expression on his face, not daring to show any emotion in front of them right now. 

            "Serge, Kid, I believe I have endured this….little game long enough. Now tell me, how did you find out about my….past? Who told you? And….what really makes you think Riddel is in trouble?" The elderly man calmly asked the two. 

            "We told you, old man!" Kid stubbornly insisted, "It was _you! You told us on your own free will!!_ Honestly, you just can't remember because some goddess person thing cranked up her magic and got his those memories, mate!" 

            "It's true…." Serge quietly supported as he noticed Radius' look of disbelief and impatience.

            "You two…stop lying! This game is no longer funny! Now then, tell me the truth, both of you!" he demanded. Kid pursed her lips together and put her hands on her hips as a sign of exasperation.

            "You deaf?! We've told ya' the truth, bloody geezer…" she muttered under her breath. (I've never figured out if she has an English accent, or Australian…^^;;)  

            "Please listen to us, Radius. I know it sounds corny…and farfetched, but it's true! Honest! You told us….. we fought, side by side against Garai, who was possessed by the angry spirit of the sword, Masamune, just as Dario once was as well. But we managed to stop him as well!" Serge pleaded with the old man, "Just wait until we get to Termina, or Viper Manor. I just….I got this feeling…this uncanny feeling…that somehow… everything will be explained…everything will come together! Please, wait until then!" Radius continued to look at the two with an unreadable expression on his face, until, his tense should slumped and he sighed in defeat.

            "Alright you two….. but you have to explain _everything _to me, understand?" he asked. The two eagerly nodded, relieved that Radius wasn't going to head back to Arni. They continued their tireless trek through the canyon while Radius glance back at the two, "The only reason I'm going along with this, is because you two have yet to do anything that would make me think you two untrustworthy, "his expression darkened while Serge and Kid grimaced a bit from the cold stare they were getting from him, "Do not make it so that you have lost my trust, both of you." He warned, silently giving them a message of "If this is all a joke, you had best fess up now, or forever hold your peace…" The two grimly nodded, there eyes trained on Radius. The group stood there in thick tension, before Radius finally gave them a small smile, "Then let us continue, and we get to Termina, you two have some explaining to do…"  

            "Dario? Dario?! What's happened?! Why are you doing this, weren't you happy?

What…what did I do wrong…to make you hate me so much?!" Riddel demanded from her pitiful position, her hands chained to the wall, her body slumped against the cold stone floor, her eyes looking up pleadingly at Dario. The deva simply offered her a smirk and breathed,

            "Who said you did anything wrong? I'm just doing it because I _feel _like it, Riddel_-chan_" he mockingly sneered at her. 

            "Da-kun!" a voice whined, "your annoying brother is looking for you!!" Dario glanced back to see the familiar face of Nacrissa.

            "Alright, I leave her to you, Nac-chan.." he murmured as he left the cold clammy room. Nacrissa looked over at the hunched form of Riddel, before grinning. She loved it when her "Da-kun" left the weaklings with her! 

            "Lord Viper, we've searched all of Termina, and have questioned all the citizens, we have not yet found Lady Riddel!" one of the dragoons reported as her bowed to his lord. Viper sighed, a low mournful sound, as he silently dismissed the soldier with a wave of his hand. 

            "Alright, thank you.." he muttered, Viper watched as the soldier gave him one last apologetic bow before leaving, when a thought rammed itself into his "must do" mental list, "Oh, before you leave, could you find Sir Karsh and the ex-porre soldier, Norris? I need to speak with them." The soldier quickly nodded before running out, intent on carrying out his orders. 

            "Dario, there you are! Can I….. speak with you….?" Glenn nervously asked as he spotted Dario coming out of his room. With a calm, almost cold, look in his eyes, Dario nodded, signifying it was ok. The two brothers silently entered Dario's room, and Glenn slumped into the bed, staring at the bed, refusing to meet Dario's face, still not quite sure just how to word what he was wondering.

            "Well…. with the disappearance of….Riddel…and Norris coming here…well…I mean….Dario, do people think I did it? Or that Norris did it? Do they not…trust us?" Glenn asked as he peered up, through the gap between his messy blond, almost light green bangs. 

            "….Not that I know of, brother." The Deva calmly answered. Glenn couldn't help but partly flinch at the stoicness in Dario's voice, since when did he stop referring to Glenn by "brother"? Did that mean it was true…they, including his won brother, didn't trust him? Didn't trust him so much….that Dario would lie in his face…does he hate him now…? Glenn quickly shook these thoughts out of his head. Angsting over the possible, and most likely to him, truth didn't help anyone. He would take it all in stride, and when Riddel is found, safe and sound, everything will be fine……be the same again…it wouldn't end any other way….in Glenn's eyes…it _couldn't_ end in any other way…..

A/N: And I end it with some Glenn angst. ^^;; As I said before, sorry for taking so long in updating, this chapter seemed a bit…tricky to write for some reason. Oh well, I'm gonna' finish this story, if it's the last thing I do! (And hopefully it won't be!) Please R&R!


End file.
